The prince and the wizard
by xXxdarkzeroxXx
Summary: Alfred goes on a quest to find his lost twin brother with Roddy, the royal adviser. But they end up getting side traced when the 'hero' sees a wizard in need of saving. USUK, GerIta,Spamano, and other pairings. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as much as I would like too, I do not own Hetalia XP**

**And if there is any mistakes in this a apolozise**

* * *

In a world similar to our own, and yet so very different, a kingdom resided. In this kingdom the ruler, a kind and powerful king, was almost on his death bed. He was determined to prepare his son to become king before he was no longer able to even get out of bed. However, there was a slight... problem.

His son had no desire to be king. All he wanted to do was goof off, singing with his band, eat horribly unhealthy food, and lord knows all the stuff teenagers do. Well, he was only seventeen going on eighteen.

He couldn't really blame him. At that age everyone just wants to have fun.

But who else was there to take the throne?

.

.

.

The royal adviser, a sophisticated looking aristocrat with dark, tidy hair that had a cute curl, and deep purple eyes, sighed and pushed his glasses back up. Where was that over-hyper, self-proclaimed hero of a prince?

"Let's see..." Roderich sighed, crossing his arms. He stood now in the center of the courtyard, the sun shining down on him, the four small ponds on either side of the four paths that lead to the large circle in the center that he was currently standing on, made the light cast strange shapes along the walls and on him. To the servents and soldiers who cared to look, he looked rather dazziling.

Just then he spotted the castle steward, Francis Bonnefoy, walking his way. He was carrying a folder, looking threw it, probably planning for the up coming spring festival. The held it every year as soon as it was warm enough to be outside even during the night and the flowers were in bloom. The queen, when she was alive, insisted it be held around the time her apple trees had blossemed with little white flowers all over. Francis had a habbit of strictly following that even after the Queens unexpected death ten years ago.

Roderich ran over to him, "Good day, Bonnefoy. You haven't happened to see the prince anywhere by any chance, have you?"

The blonde man shook his head, "Non, I have been to preoccupied."

"Alright... thank you. Carry on." The adviser stated before hurrying on his way.

Francis shook his head. So much was laid down on the poor boy so suddently, why couldn't Roderich leave him be for once? Then again, the prince did have a nack for running off when the adviser needed him most. Laughing to himself, Francis continued on his way to the kitchen.

Roderich found himself heading to the stables. Maybe he was there. Upon entering he found one of the stable boys, a somewhat odd blonde named Feliks, brushing a pony. Roderich walked over to him, "You, stable boy!"

"Hm?" Feliks looked up from what he was doing. Upon seeing the royal adviser he smiled, "You are, like, looking for the prince, am I right?"

"Yes! Was he here?"

"Yeah, he was. Came in, like, an hour ago and set out on horse back." The boy told him, turning his attention back to the horse.

Roderich felt his eye twitch. Oh... his nerves.

.

.

.

Alfred yawned and stretched his arms. He was quite far from the castle now, he could see it over the treetops. Strange... it seemed so much smaller from over here.

He leaned his head back against the large oak. The blonde's mind began to wander. Why was his father so intent on him being prepared to take the throne? He didn't even WANT to be king. He'd much rather be a hero. He'd rather be out there helping people, not stuck in a castle telling other people to save them. As much as he liked everyone having to listen to his ideas, it wasn't worth it. He wanted to be a hero. To be a king AND a hero, that would be hard. He would probably have to, like, die or something.

So not on his list of things to do.

With a sigh he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Who was he kidding? He had to be king. There was no other option. He was the only heir to the throne. If something were to happen and he weren't to become king, then the kingdom would be thrown into war.

He wouldn't allow other's to die because of him. He was a hero, after all.

With a frustrated sigh he got up and found his horse, the got on. He then headed back to the castle, making sure to go the long way to annoy the royal adviser Roderich Edelstein.

Damn that guy had become like... his babysitter since his father got sick.

Though... it was kinda funny.

* * *

**Okay, so, this is my first ever story to go on the internet. It's kinda creepy O.O**

**But, anyway, please review, I even welcome flames XP**

**The second chapter will probably have Arthur in it.**

**Anyway, til next time. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred payed absolutly no attention what so ever to the royal adviser, who was scolding him for running off and not telling anyone where he was going. He simply had all his attention on the burger he's been looking forward to all day.

"Seriously! You could have been hurt!" Roderich scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alfred waved a hand to dissmiss the comment, "I'm not made of glass, Roddy. I have a sword and I know how to use it. "

"But what if-" The adviser was interupted by the prince drapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him down to his level, due to the fact he was sitting and the other man was standing.

"Don't worry so much! I'll be fine! Anyway, I'm going to the library." With that he got up, his food already scarfed down.

"Why?" Roderich asked, surely he wasn't going there to read. Alfred wouldn't read a book if you paid him.

The blonde called over his shoulder on the way out, "Because! The guy there... can never remember his name... started with H or something... anyway, dude wanted to talk to me about something he found!" With that he had exited the great hall.

Roderich sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. And to think this guy was born into royalty... he acted more like an over-hyper child you'd find running around the streets. He never stopped.

Though, maybe that would be a good thing. Maybe.

.

.

.

The royal record keeper/ librarian Heracles Karpusi, was a somewhat (okay, extremly!) lazy guy who was often found sleeping somewhere in the library. Either that, or he was playing with one of his many, many cats. Cats seemed to be naturally drawn to him, and he loved them dearly, often wishing he was one.

He was currently sleeping at the table he was working at, slumped back in his chair, the records he needed on the table infront of him.

The prince stood there and crossed his arms. What was with this guy?

"Hey!" Alfred yelled, but the brown haired male kept on sleeping. Rats. He poked the sleeping cat lover. Nothing. He gave him a slight shove, causing him to wake only slightly and look up, but upon seeing the prince standing there he jerked awake, sitting up straight.

"Ah, my prince. There you are." He said, hoping the boy wouldn't get mad or anything for falling asleep.

"Yes, well, what was it you needed to show me?" That came out a bit ruder then Alfred would have liked, but the other didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care as he started shiffting through the records infront of him.

"This, your majesty." He replied, handing him a slightly dusty document.

Raising a brow, Alfred took the old paper, half afraid it would disintegrate under his touch. He sighed and looked at the stained paper, "It's just my family tree."

"Yes, yes. But I noticed something... different about this tree. Something that wasn't put on the other copies..." The dark haired man pointed to the spot where his immediatly family, where his father's name his father's and mother's name was, "look at your name."

Alfred did as he was told, looking at his name and... the name across from it...

"M-mathew? Who the hell is Mathew?" He demanded, waving the paper at the other, now wishing it would turn to dust. Honistly, he didn't know why he had asked. It was clearly and actually painfully obvious who he was.

"He's... as you can see... your brother." The man told him, suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable.

"But how could this be! I don't have a brother!" The prince all but shouted.

Heracles sighed and started shifting through the papers, "Sometimes the queen of a kingdom such as ours gives birth to twins. When this happens both are usually the same age and there for either one could be king..."

"But what does thi-" he was cut off by Heracles.

"In which case many kings will order the death of one so the brothers do not fight over the thrown." The cat lover stated bluntly and somewhat somberly.

Alfred dropped the paper on the table. He then sat down before he passed out, holding his head in his hands. "Does this mean my father had my brother killed?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence that was filled only by the sound of shuffling paper. There was just no way... his father wouldn't hurt a fly! Let alone have his own son killed for such a stupid reason. Right?

Clearing his throat, Heracles slipped out a crisp and oddly colored folded up letter. He handed it to Alfred, "Read this. It'll explain."

.

.

.

A blonde man by the name of Arthur woke to an massive pain in his head. It hurt almost as much as burning himself again and again when learning fire spells, or having the wind knocked out of him by a force push that his master so favoured. That last one often left him with the same nausous feeling he had now...

He squinted his eyes and looked around. His kidnappers seemed to have left him in the woods to rot. How peachy. Not only had they kidnapped him right when he was sure he was clear of the bandits (or gypsies as some called them) that occupied these woods, knocking him off his horse and dragging him back to their camp, but they put a binding seal on him. A binding seal was the worst thing you could put on a wizard/witch because it bound their power deep inside them and they could barely do anything in terms of magic. If they happened to be a lucky one who could preform any spells at all they usually messed it up and some even caused their own deaths by complete accident.

With a groan of pain the wizard tried to move, but he found his hands were tied. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and his head fell back against the tree he was proped up against. Great. Just bloody brilliant. At least they were just behind his back and not behind like, tied behind a tree or something. That would have made things a bit more difficult.

Somehow he managed to bend his legs and pull his hands under him so they were infront of him. "That's better." He muttered to himself, looking down at the silvery chain rope that bounds his wrists together. Great. How to get out of this without magic?

Arthur's thoughts were inturupted by the sounds of a unnerving growls and snarls.

"Oh... just spiffy."

.

.

.

A million things ran through the prince's mind as he walked through the castle. What should he do now that he knew he had a brother? What should he do now that he knew he was alive? He couldn't imaging how hard it was for his father to send his youngest child away like that, or did he even care at all?

Alfred shook his head. All this did was add to his problems.

Now he had to worry about his father's failing health, becoming king, AND a long lost twin brother? When would he catch a break?

"Ah man, I hope my poor Matty hasn't had a hard life..." he found himself muttering. He shook his head as if to shake away the thought. What was he saying! He didn't even know the guy! For all he knew, upon finding out he would come and challange him for the throne-

"Wait a minute, that's it!" He yelled suddenly, startling a few servents. With that he quickly ran in the direction of his room, his room. This was the solution to his problem! There must be a god out there and Alfred decided he must really be on his good side for such a stoke of good luck. He wouldn't have to become king after all!

He happened to already be on the floor his room was on so it really didn't take long for him to reach it. Once there he closed the door and started to pace his room, almost excitedly, "All I have to do is go out there and find my bro, then he can totally become king instead of me! But how do I go looking for him without my father finding out?" The blonde stopped his pacing and stared off into space.

Simple. He would leave during the church service tomorrow! Ha! Brilliant!

Pleased with himself, he untied his long black and gold cape, and hung it on the chair. He then sat on his bed in thought. What would he need to bring with him? The blonde male lay back on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. Money would be the big thing. He would need to bring just enough to not starve or anything, but not enough to arouse suspition. He didn't need the kind of attention being a prince brought. Maybe he wouldn't dress in his finest clothes either...yeah he would dress like the awesome hero he was instead!

"Wait... what if ol' Roddy finds out? He'll probably insist that I stay for my own well being 'cause the forests are too dangerous or something stupid like that! Or he'll make me take hime along when he realises nothing will stop me from doing this..." Alfred suddenly realized he was very quickly getting back into the habit of talking to himself.

Damn. And just when he thought he had broken that habit for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first things first. I forgot my auther's note in the last chapter. Opps. Second, I noticed mistaked AFTER I uploaded it. Shit. And third, this chapter I hope to god it okay. Seriously.**

**And I apologize for being so mean to Britain in this one. Oh, and I'd like to say before had that I make him seem kinda helpless, but he is in a way. His hands are still all tied with chain he can't remove himself and his magic is bound. Without his magic he can't do alot and with his hands tied he can do even less. Oh well, I'll be nice to him soon enough ;) (well... not ME per say...)**

**Anyway, hope you injoy X3**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Arthur woke up next. The sun was just rising over the mountain tops far off in the distance. The sky was golden and clear, indicating the decent day it was more or less going to be.

The wizard rubbed his eyes, finding it a little awkward with his hands bound. Groaning, he dropped his hands into his lap and let his head fall back. This was going to get on his nerves.

At least he was in one piece, he supposed.

Sighing, he managed to get onto his feet. He moved to the entrance and looked out of the cave he had found.

Well, more fell into when he was running from the large wolf creatures that had chased him the day before. He was too busy looking back at the large, deformed beasts chasing him to even notice the hole in the earth in front of him, only slightly covered in leaves. However, he was aware of its presence when his foot fell through and he fell head-first, tumbling painfully down a tunnel in the earth and was dropped onto the hard stone floor of a large cave. Once he regained the wind that was knocked out of him Arthur had gotten to his feet and wondered blindly toward the direction he felt a breeze coming from. If there was one thing he knew, it was that if you were in a cave, a breeze leads you to the entrance. However, when he finally found the entrance, he discovered that the cavern was located on the side of a bloody cliff. Discouraged, he backed up against one of the walls and slid down, hugging his knees (as best he could) and let his head fall against his knees.

His sleep was blissful and dreamless for the first time in a long time.

But now it was dawn and he needed to keep moving. There were unimaginable creature in these woods, and he was vulnerable with his powers and hands both bound. Looking down now he realized it wasn't as steep as he thought, nor was the ground as far down. He could almost jump from to it from where he was. Almost.

But if he were to get on that fallen tree and drop down off of that onto the ledge beneath it... jumping to the ground would be no different than jumping off the top bunk of a bed like the one he slept in when he was younger, before his brother managed to convince him to switch.

Arthur shook his head. Now was not the time to let him mind wander into the past. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he carefully started to move along the fallen tree. When it moved under his weight he practically dropped to his hands and knees. Once he was sure it wasn't going to fall he crawled, afraid if he stood up it would fall.

Once he was above the ledge he moved to let him body slowly drop from the tree, clinging on for dear life. For a few seconds he dangled there, trying to line himself up with the ledge better, but alas his arms weren't strong enough to hold himself up for very long. His grip slipped up and could no longer hold his up. His body fell and hit the side of the rocky ledge, tumbling down painfully and hitting against large rocks and was thrown this way and that. Sharp cries of pain escaped his lips and his body was beaten and scraped up by the large rocks and several sharp branches and bushes. Finally he was thrown against the ground, the side of his face being driven into the dirt. More than likely becoming raw and bloody.

For the love of all that was holy... his luck was bloody well awful, wasn't it?

Practically whimpering in pain, he shifted off his side and lifted himself up slowly. His whole body ached and several raw spots and gashes stung exceedingly. Warm metallic scented liquid flowed from a few of those gashes and raw spots. On his shoulder blade there was one large wound that was bleeding profusely.

Whimpering again, he raised his hands to his face (since they were still bound) and gently touched the side of his face that felt like it was on fire. More pain quickly shot through where his fingers touched, causing him to flinch slightly. He pulled his fingers away and looked at them.

Blood. Blood and traces of skin and dirt.

"Oh god..." He groaned. Of all the times to wound himself like this, it just HAD to be when some bastards sealed away his magic. There was no way he would try to use his magic with that seal on him. He might end up killing himself.

Figuring there was nothing he could do but find a river or stream or some sort of water source and clean it he got up. After a quick look around he found a well worn path going through the woods. Smiling at his sudden luck he headed that way, forgetting about the pain and instead wondering if he might find some berries or something to eat.

It had been god knows how long since he had eaten and we was famished.

.

.

.

Alfred woke with that feeling. The feeling of having a really weird dream and yet he couldn't remember a thing about it. It had made him jolt up fast in his bed, clutching the sheets and a cold sweat was still on his body. Yet it was a mystery what he had been dreaming.

Once he calmed himself he wiped a hand over his face. It held a slight sweat that made his bangs cling to his forehead. It felt irritating so he pushed them off.

This was odd. Normally his dreams (if he even had any) consisted of being a hero, slaying a few ogres or something, and then being surrounded by hot girls. Well, he would never go off with any of those girls. Not that he would ever admit to anyone, even himself, that he preferred the company of men over women.

Just then there was a knock on his door. He raised a brow, wondering who it would be this early in the morning.

That was until he realized it was not early at all and he had in fact over slept. Again.

"Oh crap!" He cursed, throwing off the blankets, and rushed to get dressed. He called out to the person at his door, "Uh... don't come in! I'm not decent!"

"When are you ever?" Roderich's voice came from behind the door. Oh double crap.

'Damn it!' Alfred swore in his head, 'if he finds out my plan he won't let me leave!' After quickly throwing on his simplest clothes, black trousers with a white puffy shirt and black boots that went up just past the knee, he opened the door.

Roderich narrowed his eyes at him, "What on earth are you wearing?"

Oh right. Maybe he should have waited until he left to put on the clothes he was going to escape in. "Um... clothes?" That came out as more of a question then an answer.

The royal adviser crossed his arms, "That is not proper attire to be wearing to the church service!"

"Well..." Okay. Might as well come clean. It was easier than trying to pull a bunch of lies out of his ass that he wouldn't fall for anyway. "I'm going to find my twin brother."

Silence.

"Roddy?"

"What on earth are you talking about!" Roderich spazzed at him suddenly, making him flinch.

"U-um... well, you know I don't want to be king. And the library dude showed me these document thingies that said I was born with a twin brother! I'm going to find him and ask him to be king! I doubt he'd say no. Who'd say no to being king? Wait, don't answer that."

Poor Roderich was so dumbfounded all he could do was stare at the prince and hope to whatever god was out there that he was joking.

The look in the blonde's eyes told him he wasn't.

Well shit.

"B-but how... how do you even know he's out there? He could be dead for all you know!" And it was true. It would have been seventeen years, almost eighteen, since anyone here laid eyes on him. Lord knows what's happened to him since then.

The prince just grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess it's a risk I'll just have to take!"

"Well, do you even have any idea where he is?" Why was he asking that? He wasn't actually going to let him go through with this. He was that crowned prince and with that came specific obligations. Not being king just because he didn't want to simply wasn't allowed. Not to mention that looking for this twin brother of his. It could take years they simply didn't have with the kings failing health...

Alfred headed back into his room, "Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" Roderich stepped into his room after him.

"Well..." The prince grabbed his sword and sheathed it in its scabbard which he attached to his belt. He turned to the other and gave him a sheepish look, "I know he was taken in by a family that at least use to live in the kingdom of Italia. I'll start there."

"What? But if the prince of the neighboring kingdom is unexpectedly seen there-"

"I'll go as just myself. Alfred F. Jones. Not the crowned prince. Just me." He gave the other a smile that would make most girls giggle and squeal over its cuteness. Not that Alfred seemed to notice it's affects on people.

Roderich's shoulders feel. Damn that look. He could never say no to that look. Besides, it was clear being king was the last thing Alfred wanted, so what point was there in forcing him? That was no way to live. Even his father felt that way, only forcing his son because he was the crown prince and there was no one else who could take the throne.

Unless they found this twin of Alfred's.

Sighing, the adviser walked over, his arms crossed, "Alright. I'll let you go without any more of a fight. But you have to take me with you." He was sure the king would want him to go and keep an eye on the prince.

Alfred grinned from ear to ear, "Deal!"

.

.

.

"Um... like, remind me again where you two are going?" Feliks asked, watching Roderich and Alfred as they strapped their gear onto the horses. Feliks would have done it but they said they'd do it themselves. That made him wonder exactly what it was they were bringing with them to... where ever it was they were going.

Roderich was about to tell him it was not his place to ask such things when Alfred spoke up, "Nowhere really! Just here and there... we have a few tasks to complete. We may be gone until tomorrow though, so don't panic if we aren't back before nightfall."

Feliks looked back and forth between them, "You guys are like, totally up to something."

Alfred sighed and walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders, "Trust me when I say everything will be alright. You may not understand or believe me for a while, but I promise you everything will be okay."

The sudden 'everything will be okay' speech caught the shorter blonde off guard. His grassy eyes widened a little in shock and his mouth hung open just a little. Was ... was this actually something serious?

"I... I..." At a loss for words, the stable boy just nodded.

Alfred smiled, "Good. Now, can I ask you one small favor?"

"Sure. Totally."

"No matter what don't tell anyone you seen us off. Don't even tell anyone you spoke to us today. If anyone and I mean _anyone_ asks you if you seen us, no matter what happens. Understood?" The prince looked very serious now. Not childlike and carefree like he normally was.

Suddenly Feliks was aware of just how serious this was.

He nodded again, "Yeah. I like, totally, understand. I promise not to tell a soul."

Alfred let his shoulders go and smiled, "Thank you. I promise I'll repay you one day."

Roderich, felling a bit ignored, cleared his throat, "I suggest we got going. That is, if we want to get out before someone notices..."

"Right." The prince smiled and jogged over to his horse. Roderich rolled his eyes and got on his sturdy brown horse and watched Alfred get on his stubborn black one. Alfred looked over at Roderich, adjusting his leather jacket, "Ready?"

With a nod from the royal adviser, they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, fourth chapther. Yay :)! **

**Anyway, I would just like to take this moment to thank the people who have read my story, subscribed to it, and/or left a review.**

**I give you all virtual cookies ^^**

* * *

After wandering for several hours the wizard finally found a small stream that ran down the side of a rocky ledge, creating a tiny and weak waterfall. He walked over and cupped his hands, placing them under the running water, and then splashed it up and scrubbed his face. It stung. A lot. But he needed to clean the wound so he bit his tongue and tried to ignore it.

Once he was satisfied he dipped his head and let the water run through his hair. God it was so dirty he could just scream. How had it gotten this dirty?

He flicked his head back and shook out his hair. "Now that I feel a tad less grungy..." He looked down at his clothing. The long black robe he wore over his clothing was tattered beyond repair. Not only that, it was beginning to weigh him down.

"Great..." He was about to find a way to cut it off himself when he heard something. The blonde quickly looked over and seen two glowing green eyes watching him from behind the trees. Thick gray-black smoke emitted from the thing and floated on up in the air. The wizard suddenly wished he had chosen to head in another direction... Any other direction. Why oh why did he need to come to _this_ kingdom?

Why did he come to this kingdom you ask? He had dreamed of this kingdom. The dreams seemed to be telling him to come here, and he had listened.

Right now he believed that to be the stupidest, half-wit idea he ever had.

.

.

.

"Just face it, we're lost." Roderich sighed. They had been wondering around for lord knows how long now. The sun would soon beginning to sing into the sky and eventually disappear entirely and then they would be forced to stop and make camp.

"We're not lost Roddy. Why would you even think that?" Alfred asked, pushing his glasses back up as the horses movements kept knocking them off.

The adviser just glared at him, "We're not on a path, I can't even tell you what direction we came from. Do you even know where we're headed right now? Or where we are for that matter?"

Alfred laughed, "Of course I can!"

"Oh yeah, where are we then?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Roderich said.

"Um..."

"That's what I thought."

Alfred pouted, "Shut up."

Roderich shook his head and looked straight ahead. This was just like Alfred to get them lost. He just _had_ to stray from the path instead. Oh no, he could just stay on the path he had to try and find a short cut. Stupid prince.

Just then Alfred stopped his horse. Roderich pulled gently on his horse's reins, slowing his horse to a stop before looking back at the other and groaning out, "What now?"

The other didn't answer. He just stared off in another direction, an odd expression in his face.

Frowning his brows, Roderich turned slightly on the horse, "Alfred? What is it?"

Closing his bright blue orbs, the blonde man sniffed the air. Roderich just watched him, getting a little more nerve racked each passing second, until finally Alfred asked "You smell that?"

"Smell... smell what?" He frowned more and looked around before smelling. He pressed his lips into a tight line. He couldn't smell anything but a strong woods-y smell. As nice as it was, it wasn't worth stopping to admire, especially when they had such little time to complete such an absurd task.

Alfred looked over at him and frown, "Smoke. I smell smoke."

The brunette man smelled the air again. He smelled it this time. It smelled like someone threw wet, green wood on the fire. But that simply meant that there was someone else in these woods, right? Maybe it was someone who could point them in the right direction.

The adviser quickly pointed his horse in the direction of the smoke he could now just barely make out.

"Wait! I think we should head the other way." Alfred told him, his gloved hand clutching his reins tightly.

"But what if it's people who can't point us in the right direction? Your poor judgment has already gotten us lost." And with that he headed in the direction of the smoke.

Alfred groaned and followed closely behind.

In only minutes the smoke grew more visible. In only seconds after it was thick and fog-like, surrounding the two in a thick cloud of blue-grey. The sound of crackling flames was heard, but was barely audible over their horses crying out as the smoke stung their eyes and their coughing as the choked on the smoke.

"What in the hell?" Roderich asked before coughing into his gloved hand. He normally didn't like to wear gloves, but he had a feeling that this time around it would be best to wear some, less his hands get rough and dry.

Alfred shook his head and coughed, "I don't know. But this doesn't seem good."

Not five seconds later a burning tree feel flat in their path. The men tried to control their suddenly terrified horses, but Roderich's backed away and took off, the brunette holding onto its reins for dear life. The prince was not so lucky and his horse stood up on two legs, throwing him off and then running off in a different direction.

Groaning, Alfred sat up and rubbed his head. But then he noticed the forest around him was quickly being engulfed in flames. As fast as he could he stumbled to his feet and took off running. He tripped and stumbled, not having time to regain his balance. His arms where spread out before him, knocking away branches and to try to keep him balanced enough to stay on his feet. However, the fire seemed to spread almost unnaturally fast, gaining on him quickly, the heat from it making his skin feel as though it were sizzling and burning from it.

At a slight embankment he jumped down, getting ahead of the fire. However, while he watched the fires behind him, he continued to run without looking where he was going. He ran smack dab into another person, running from something else.

When they collided they both toppled to the ground, the other person on top of the prince, causing him to groan slightly from the weight pressed on him. After a split second both lifted their heads and looked at the person they had collided with at the worst possible time to ever collide with anyone.

But the minute the prince's eyes, bright blue like a beautiful summer's day, meet the eyes of the wizard he banged into, like emeralds glistening in the light, they couldn't look away.

A memory of his mother tucking him in came to Alfred's mind. The emerald around her neck glowing in the light of the candle on his nightstand.

His thoughts where interrupted when the green eyed man spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But we should get running." Alfred told him.

Nodding, the man got off him and watched the prince rise to his feet. Just as he was on his feet again a sharp hiss reached their ears. They both looked over to see the source of the fire and the wizard's previous distress.

"What the hell is that thing?" Alfred asked, backing up a bit.

"I'm not sure... I think a drake..." The wizard told him.

"The hell is that?" Alfred grabbed a hold of the other's bound hands and dragged in along as he took off like a bat out of hell.

The poor wizard was practically tripping over the entire time, trying desperately to stay on his feet and keep up with the taller male, "It's kinda like a dragon... but a bloody hell of a lot smaller."

Alfred blinked, not looking where he was running, but at the man he was dragging. But when he did he had to immediately skid to a stop, less they tumble over the edge of the cliff.

"What now you git?" The shorter of the two asked, glaring at the other slightly.

After a moment Alfred looked down at the large lake that lay at the bottom of the cliff. He looked up at the other and then back down. The green eyed male was about to put together what he was thinking when the drake emerged from the now flaming trees behind them, causing them both to quickly look back.

Deciding to take advantage of the other being distracted Alfred quickly grasped the other's arms and moved under them so they were around his neck. Before he could question Alfred placed one arm on his back and the other under his knees, lifting him quickly off his feet and into his arms before turning around again.

"What are you- don't you dare you bloody git!" However, the wizard's protests where in vain as the other's just smiled at him and jumped off.

Within seconds they both plunged into icy cold water. It made their limbs quickly grown numb. Alfred now hand both his arms around the other's waist, supporting him as they broke the surface of the water, coughing out the water from their lungs.

After looking up to see the drake turn and head back, Alfred quickly received a smack upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

The smaller male growled, "For making me jump into this frigid water you wanker! Now just... hurry and get us to shore..."

Alfred laugh, "You're so demanding!" This quickly earned another glare and growl from the merely laughed again, "Alright, alright. Hold your horses."

.

.

.

Somehow Alfred had managed to get him and his new acquaintance to shore where he asked about why his wrists were wrapped in a weird silver chain.

"I'm a wizard, if you couldn't tell, and these bloody annoying gits jumped me, put s seal on my powers, and tied my hands. After that they pretty much left me for dead." He answered, anger flaring in his beautiful eyes.

Alfred shook away the thoughts of the other's eyes and started to work on getting the chain off, "So, I'm Alfred by the way. Alfred F. Jones." He said his full name to test and see if the other knew who he was. If he did, he wouldn't lie, but if he didn't, he wouldn't bother to tell him.

"Err... Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Why their last names needed to be shared was beyond him, but whatever.

Silence followed at Alfred continued to work at un-bounding Arthur's hands and Arthur watched him do so. It wasn't uncomfortable; both were too distracted in their own thoughts to care much anyway.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder why this man was helping him. What did he gain from doing so?

Meanwhile Alfred was wondering where Roderich was now. Was he safe? Did he run into any bandits? Did that mini-dragon-thingy find him?

Both men were pulled from their thoughts when the chain fell from the other's wrist.

"Ha! Look, I got it!" Alfred beamed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Arthur mumbled, rubbing his wrist, "... the only reason I did not remove it myself is because it's enchantment forbit me from doing so." He said all this, and it was true, but he left his slight gratefulness deep in the silence of his mind.

"No kidding? Oh, dude, what happened to your face?" Alfred suddenly just noticed the large, raw wound that was once the other's check. He lifted a hand and just barely touched to flesh with the tips of his fingers, causing Arthur to wince.

"I-I fell..." What in the bloody hell was he stuttering for? All the other did was touch his wound without any thought of the pain it would bring! Suddenly mad, he swat the other's hand away and got up, "Come on. We should make a fire before we catch our death of cold."

"Oh... ha, that would be a good idea, wouldn't it?" Alfred laughed, just seeming to remember they were completely soaked.

Arthur sighed. Who was this bloody idiot?

* * *

**I think I got the drake thingy from Dragon age, so I don't take credit for it... but I did make it look different.**

**Anyway... I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, fifth chapter.**

**I would have uploaded this sooner but I got lazy XP Oh well~**

**Oh, just thought I'd say that the names of the places are all going to be the latin translation of like, the english name. Like Italy would be Italia (I know it's the same as the itallian translation). But if anyone has any ideas they may share. (I HATE coming up with names for places, it's so un-awesome! I still don't have a name for the bandit forest between Italia and America's kingdom if you would like to throw a couple ideas out there X3)**

**Anyway, I'll shut up before this auther's note gets to long.**

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was dark now, and rain had come and gone. Good news for the poor trees on fire, but bad news for Alfred and Arthur. With the wood and everything wet it was hard to get a fire going. As if it wasn't hard enough without any matches considering Alfred's had gotten drenched.

But eventually they did get it to light.

While Arthur tended the fire Alfred took out a fishing line from the small bag he had tied to his belt and started fishing.

"What in blazes are you doing?" The green eyed man asked.

"Fishing, I'm starving!" Came the other's reply.

Frowning his large eyebrows, Arthur thought back to the wild strawberries they just ate. With a sigh he shook his head. Maybe this guy was just used to having huge meals all the time. Though he would be lying if he said that last thought didn't make him even more curious about his new 'companion'.

Once he knew the other wasn't looking he glanced over to finally get a good look at him. He was taller than him, he already knew this, but now he could see his build was bigger too. It made him curse his blasted small body once again (he hated when he was shorter and smaller then other people!). However his thoughts disintegrated as he watched the muscles tense and loosen when his arms move. Once he could pry his eyes away he looked up at the sandy blonde hair on top of his head. It was shaggy and had a large cowlick at the front. But it suited the man well. Sighing, he looked back at the fire, poking at it with the stick in his hands. He told himself to give over already. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity when looking at the other.

Hearing the sigh Alfred looked over the Arthur. He couldn't help but watch the way his hair glowed in the light of the fire. It may have been a bit messy, and in a fairly boring cut, but it looked so soft to Alfred, he found himself reaching over and brushing the bangs from the other's face.

Arthur froze.

So did Alfred. Oh crap was all he could think at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing you git?" Arthur demanded, though anyone could clearly see his face was red.

However, Alfred didn't even notice it. He just hurried to come up with an excuse, not wanting a wizard of all things mad at him, "Um I was just trying to get a better look at your eyebrows! Hahaha! They're frigging huge!" Wait... crap. Worst think he could have said! Now he was going to be fried!

Arthur glared at him and slapped his hand away before getting up to move away to the other side of the fire, "Well, blast you, you stupid git! I hope your death is tragic!"

Alfred laughed, "Sure, sure." What a relief.

"Be thankful my powers are bound." The other grumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said..." Arthur glared, "be thankful my powers are bound."

Alfred scratched the back of his head, giving him a sheepish look, "Oh, right! By the way... what does that mean?"

"Ugh, do you know anything you bloody idiot?" Arthur grumbled, giving the fire a harsh jab.

Still grinning from ear to ear, Alfred merely shrugged.

With a heavy sigh, the wizard moved back over to where the other was and began explaining. He had to admit, it actually looked like he actually wanted to understand and pay attention to what he was saying. The look of concentration on his face was kinda... cute.

When he finished Alfred was frowning, "So there are people out there who actually go around putting these... binding seals on wizards and witches? And then like, leave them to die?"

Arthur almost felt touched that someone out there seemed to care about what happened to his kind, "Yeah... it's against the laws of the land, but it's a tad had to punish a crime you don't know of."

A chill ran down Alfred's spine. He really didn't like the sounds of innocent people being killed like that. He was a hero after all.

"Anyway, why are you out in these parts?" Arthur asked, trying to change the subject.

Alfred looked out at the water. He couldn't tell him the truth. The truth would ruin everything, it always did. He kinda liked when Arthur got mad at him, the look on his face was always priceless, but if he told him he was the prince, all that would stop. He would treat him like everyone else did (well... not Roderich... but pretty much everyone.) So he withheld a little bit of the truth, "Well, the royal adviser and I are in search of our king's long lost son."

Arthur went a bit bug eyed, which Alfred found amusing, "Wait... you work for the king?"

Smiling, Alfred nodded, "He hired me for this job. I'm a mercenary." He felt a little bad for lying, but he didn't care. As long as the wizard continued to talk to him just the way he was now. To be honest though, he wasn't sure why he was so attached to him. He guessed he just believed they could be friends, and he didn't want to spoil it with the whole telling him he was the king's son and heir to the throne thing... it wasn't even that important anyway.

"Huh... well, I must say I didn't take you for one. But what about this Royal adviser... where is he now?" Arthur asked, a thick eyebrow raising in question.

Rubbing the back of his head again, Alfred replied, "Well, we were on horses and this tree was on fire and in fell in front of us. The horses freaked out and Roddy's ran off and mine flung me off..."

Laughing, Arthur said, "I'd bloody fling you off too."

Alfred laughed in return, giving him a little shove, "Shut up."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the water of the lake shimmer in the moonlight. Arthur was the one to break the silence, "I think I'm going to go to sleep. Good night."

"Alright, goodnight." Alfred smiled at him as he got up and went over a little closer to the fire and lay his now dry (and still beyond repair) robe on the ground and lay on it. His emerald orbs slowly slipped closed as sleep overcame him quickly. Alfred smiled to himself and went back to looking out over the water.

.

.

.

"Alfred! Wake up!" A voice cried as someone gave his body a shake. Groaning he opened his eyes to find familiar green eyes looking down at him, laced with concern.

Arthur sighed, "You were talking in your sleep... you had me worried for a minute."

"Oh... um... sorry." Alfred said, rubbing his eyes and leaning up on his elbow.

"Do you suffer from night terrors often?" Arthur asked him, sitting back to get out of the other's personal space.

"No. Not really. I usually dream of cute girls." The other told him, fully sitting up. He left out the hero thing for now.

The wizard just shook his head and got up, "Of course you do."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" He demanded, but he was smiling as he did so.

Arthur just laughed and stretched before picking up his green tunic and slipping it over his long sleeve shirt that he was still wearing. He would have taken that off too but he felt a bit shy about doing so in front of others. "I don't really know. It just seems like something you would do. Obsess over cute girls, I mean."

Watching the other as he fastened the belt around his waist, Alfred couldn't help but admire the other's body, and he was unaware how thankful he was that the wizard's clothing was so tight to his body. And to think he wore such loose and unflattering robes before...

"Well... I guess you probably want me out of your hair now..." Arthur murmured. Truth be told he kinda wanted to stick with Alfred. He could protect him considering he was about as helpless as a flower under your shoe that you were about to step on without his magic (although he would never admit it) and Alfred could protect him, right? Not to mention it had been forever since he'd had someone to talk to. Maybe that was why he was so eager to warm up to the other.

"Aw~ I was kinda hoping you would tag along..." Alfred pouted. Without Roddy he would be quite lonely. That and he wanted to help get that binding seal off him. He was a hero after all, and he could do that if he couldn't find him.

Arthur turned to him again, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nah! I wouldn't mind at all." Alfred told him, grabbing his shirt and rising to his feet. He slipped the puffy thing over his head and onto his body.

With a small, crooked grin, Arthur nodded his head, "Alright. I'll come with you."

"Yay! Come on bushy brows! Grab your stuff and let's go!" Alfred cheered, gathering up what remained of his belongings before seizing his jacket and slipping it on.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, "What have I bloody well gotten myself into now?"

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is the way we should be headed in?" Alfred asked his new found wizard companion. Not that he didn't trust him, he had just gotten lost once on this trip already, and he wasn't planning on repeating that little scene. He had lost Roderich because of it. He wasn't about to lose Arthur now too.

"Yes, I'm sure. This river flows through the capital city in Italia. If we keep following it we should eventually find ourselves there. Or at least find a road leading us there." Arthur told him, glancing over his shoulder to look at him briefly before turning his attention back to where he was walking.

Damn. Why didn't he and Roddy think of something smart like that? Well, he himself couldn't have known that, he'd never been to the kingdom before, but Roddy said that's where he was from... so shouldn't he know that?

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realised Arthur was talking to him, "Huh?"

"I said..." Arthur replied, now walking side-by-side with Alfred,"why so thoughtful?"

"Oh... I was just thinking about how I've never been too Italia, yet both of my companions have..." Well, Roddy was still his companion, even if he wasn't exactly present at the moment.

The wizard looked forward again and laughed, "Delightful. Anyway, it's not a lot different from other places I guess... there is lots of farmland, and it's not terribly big... but it's peaceful. It has a rich history of art and religion. In fact the two brothers that rule over the kingdom are not only royalty, but they are also men of god."

"Wait, wait! Two of them rule the kingdom?" Alfred asked, finding it a little.

"Yeah. One rules the North of the country and the other rules the South. Vargas I do believe was their family name. I don't remember their given names..." Arthur told him.

"Dude! That's sick! Anyway, what happens when they have heirs? Wouldn't that, like, cause their kingdom to break apart?"

Shrugging Arthur looked out at the river they were following, "Well, actually, it won't stay like this. This is just the way it was decided they should rule at first because they were both quite young when they took up the throne. Only about eleven or so. But that's enough of a history lesson for one evening."

Nodding, Alfred thought over all he learned about the kingdom that neighbored his own. Surprisingly, he found himself enjoying hearing about it. He only hoped Arthur would tell him more later. Mostly because he wanted to know why the two brothers became rulers of a kingdom so early in their lives.

"Hey, anyway, what's your story?" Alfred asked.

Arthur stopped walking. He knew Alfred had meant what was he doing out here in the first place when those bandits jumped him. He knew he didn't mean his life story. Yet it sparked memories of his past best left forgotten. Shaking them away, he sighed, "Just... trying to find a place I belong..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The taller man asked, tilting his head to the side. Arthur immediately thought the confused look on his face was one of the most adorable things in the world.

"People like me are feared and hated. That's all I will say on the matter." Arthur answered, turning away again so the other wouldn't see that his cuteness actually brought a smile to his face despite the painful topic.

"Aw~ that's not fair..." Alfred whined.

"Life's not fair." Arthur laughed.

They continued to follow the river, Alfred still pouting.

* * *

**BTW's, thanks again to everyone who's following this story/ reading it. Virtual cookies for you all~! (gives you cookies.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay... this would have been up long ago, but I got kinda lazy :P (not the first time...) That, and my sister's computer was giving her trouble. She's my 'editer' I guess you could call it and threatened me. Nah XD she just wants me to say a thanks in my A/N, so thanks Sissy ^^**

**Anyway... this chapter also only seems to be more of a filler/some-what-plot-development chapter.**

**But enough for now, my end A/N will say more XP**

* * *

"When was the last time anyone seen him?" The king asked, looking at Francis, who had come to him about the prince's disappearance.

Clearing his throat the foreign man stiffen under the older man's gaze. It wasn't that it was a harsh or intimidating gaze by any means, it was just that Francis didn't see why he had to be the one to tell the king his only son and heir to the throne seemed to be missing. Along with Roderich. The reason he even had to was because Roderich was gone and Vash (a former mercenary who now worked for the king as a knight mainly), Bella (the chief maid), Heracles, and himself had fought over who would inform him that nobody had seen the prince and his adviser in almost two days. In a battle of rock-paper-scissors Francis had been the loser. He should have known, he never won.

"Well..." The steward began, "I remember seeing him the day before yesterday at supper. He was eating more of those bland and terrible hamburgers... but anyway, nobody saw him yesterday, and nobody has seen him today either. Nor have they seen Roderich."

Letting a sigh escape his lips, the king hid his face in his hand, "That boy... what am I to do with him? I know he does not wish to be king... but it is his obligation, his responsibility!"

Francis nodded, "I know. What shall you have us do?"

The king looked up and looked at Francis. To Francis, he looked far older than his fifty-three years.

.

.

.

"So... where is it you got your training or whatever to be a wizard?" Alfred asked, sitting with the other under a tree, watching the sun sink into the sky slowly.

"Oh no. It's _your_ turn to share something personal Mr. Mercenary." Arthur shot back, but a smile was plastered on his face none the less.

Right. Arthur was the last to share, wasn't he? Damn. What was he supposed to tell him? What would honestly count as interesting information other then the fact that he was the crowned prince and he didn't wish to be king so he was going to find his long lost twin to be king, but he already decided he wasn't telling him that part. "Like what?" He asked.

Arthur frown and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree, "I don't bloody know. Why were you staring into my eyes when we first meet, git?"

"You were staring into mine too!" Alfred cried, suddenly filled with memories of his mother again. Her smell, like roses and coffee grounds. Her hair, like strands of gold in color, but as soft as silk that they traded with the east for.

"But I asked you first wanker, now answer!" Arthur demanded, now looking at him with a slightly angry expression.

Alfred sighed. It was no use arguing it would only further enrage Arthur. Closing his eyes he said, "The color of your eyes brought back a memory of my mother."

The angry male's face softened and his bushy brows lifted up slightly in surprise, "What?"

"The color. Like a flawless emerald. It reminded me of this one on one of my mother's necklaces..." Alfred told him honestly. A pain suddenly tugged at his heart. He missed his mother a lot. Even if he acted like he didn't. Even if he had been a strong boy for his father. He missed his mother tucking him in, kissing his forehead before she left his room.

Arthur, who was blushing a bright pink due to the way he had described his eyes, jumped a little when a drop of clear liquid rolled down from Alfred's eye. Was he... crying? No. If had to just be water that dropped down from the tree above them. Yes, that had to be it.

Looking down, he broke the silence they had fallen into, "They took me from my home. These wizards. When my father found out what I was he called for them. He didn't want me there anymore."

"Huh?" Alfred asked, opening his eyes and looking at him, "What are you-"

"Just shut your trap. I'm answering your damn question." Arthur snapped, but his cheeks were pink from the topic. He obviously found it embarrassing to talk about.

Alfred found himself smiling and wiping the tear he just realised had fallen, hoping Arthur didn't see it, "Alright. Shoot."

Arthur's eyes fell shut, "Well... I might as well tell you the whole story. It all started one day when I was with one of my brothers..."

.

.

.

_On a windy summer's day ten year old Arthur was walking down the road that lead from their farm into town with his brother, Allistar, and the family dog._

_Allistar was the oldest of Arthur's three brothers. They had similar eyes, but while Arthur's hair was blonde and sunny, Allistar had wild flame color hair. Their father was very proud of how well he had come to handle his sword. He even started ignoring the fact that his son snuck bottles out of his liquor cabinet and drunk it down in the fields with Arthur's other two brothers. _

_"So, what were ya thinking, not closin' the gate to the sheep pen wee lad?" Allistar laughed as he walked down the hill with his brother, going to help him fix his latest blunder._

_"Oh, shut it! I didn't mean too... I-I just forgot to latch it..." Arthur admitted, on the verge of tears. His father would surely scold him again, maybe make him go without supper._

_The red head ruffled his hair, "Ah, don't worry brother! That's what I'm here for." _

_Arthur looked up at him, "So... you won't tell Daddy... right?"_

_"Aye laddie. I'll take the blame if it comes to that."_

_"Y-you will?"_

_The elder brother just smiled down at the younger and ruffled his hair. _

_Since their mother had become very sick due to being with child the whole family seemed to do a one eighty. The most notable difference was how Allistar acted towards his brothers (mainly Arthur). He never used to take his role as the eldest sibling very seriously, but with how protective and caring he was now, you wouldn't know if he'd been born with this need to care and protect his brothers (instead of the need to pick on them relentlessly.)_

_After walking down for what seemed like ever they found the flock of sheep huddled on the side of the road. Laughing slightly, Allistar sent the large, shaggy sheep dog to go do his job and herd them back to the farm._

.

.

.

"Wait, wait... what does sheep have to do with your training as a wizard?" Alfred asked, tilting his head to the side.

Arthur glared at him, "I thought I told you to shut your trap. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Fine, I'll be quiet..." Alfred pouted.

Trying to fight smiling at his childishness, Arthur continued, "Well, that night after we got the sheep back in their pen..."

.

.

.

_Arthur's father, a tall man with hair similar hair to Allistar, entered the house. There was a blank look on his face._

_"Something the matter father?" Allistar asked, continuing to cook. Some days their mother was too ill to do much, so he had taken to cooking the meals, being the oldest and all. He wasn't the best cook but sadly he was better than the other three._

_Their father shook his head, moving at sit at the table, "One of the sheep just died. It was perfectly healthily yesterday. The only thing I can think of is that is must have eaten something harmful... but where would it get something like that?"_

_Arthur, whom was listening from the other room, froze._

_"Well, if it was just one wee sheep-"_

_"But it isn't just one, another two are sick that I _know _of. How could this have happened? We cannot afford this..." The man sighed and let his head fall on the table, his hand resting on his head._

_Damn it. Why was he always messing up? Arthur wondered this as he snuck out to the door, exiting as quietly as possible before running off to the sheep pen. _

_The sky was golden and pink already. It was the harvest season, the time the leaves on the trees turn the bright colors of vibrant painting. The chilly air seeped through his clothes and nipped at his small body. Soon they would need to harvest the crop, for it would not be long until the first frost._

_He stopped at the wooden fence and stepped up on it to look in. _

_He couldn't see any dead sheep among the huge pile of fluff the was the flock, but he did see one sheep lying on the ground. Sure, a couple others were too, but this one was flat out on it's side, a small trail of blood leaking out of it's nose._

_Needless to say, being as young as he was, Arthur was horrified. He let go of the fence and fell back onto the ground. As quick as he could he scurried to his feet before starting to run back to the house. Half way there he stopped._

_This was his fault. He had to fix it._

_First he took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he turned and walked back to the pen. _

_Once there he climbed over the fence. He walked slowly over to the sheep, guilt quickly overwhelmed him, causing him to run over and kneel over the sheep. He held out his small hands on the sheep's wooly body._

_"I... I'm going to help you..." he whispered to the sheep. A warm, green light glowed around his hands as he did his best to try and heal the fluffy animal._

_Arthur had discovered his powers by accident one day, and had been secretly practicing. Mostly so he would be able to hide it. _

_Healing, though, he read about and practiced a lot. He figured with all the trouble his brother's got in it would come in handy. Then went his mother got sick, he began sneaking into her room and healing her while she slept. In fact, he was convinced it was the only reason she was still alive._

_However, giving his mother strength and bringing this sheep back were two entirely different things. Healing his mother, believe it or not, took less or his 'magic'. Bringing something back from deaths door seemed to be taking more than he ever remembered using before. By the time the sheep got up and ran off his whole body was shaking. He paid no mind to it as he got up and looked for the other sheep. He found it, this one only kneeling down. Only a little drop of blood leaked from his nose._

_Breathing a little uneasily, he laid his hands on it and did the same as he did to the other sheep._

_While this one was easier to heal and took a lot less 'magic' he was still dizzy by the time the sheep got up. His breath was labored and he fell onto his hands and knees. His body felt sickly hot, his vision blurred, and his head was spinning._

_He emptied his stomach before falling over and blacking out._

.

.

.

"Okay, I don't want to hear anymore..." Alfred told him, looking at the ground, his brow frowning.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked.

"I... I'm just tired. Okay?" He sounded a tad more defensive then he would have liked.

Arthur just shook his head and leaned back against the tree. "Whatever..." He replied, closing his eyes.

Alfred pouted slightly. How on earth did he make Arthur mad at him now? All he did was say he didn't want to here anymore of the story! Then again... he did ask. And the topic was obviously painful for Arthur.

And yet he was going to tell him about it anyway...

.

.

.

Alfred was the first to wake the next morning. He was about to stretch when he felt a weight on his arm. Looking over he spotted the smaller male leaning on him. They had both fallen asleep against the tree, so he didn't think anything of it. He must have simply fell against him in his sleep. A small smile worked onto his face as he watched him sleep. He looked peaceful for once.

For some reason that made him happy.

Just then his good mood was ruined when a shrill sound filled the air, making him raise his hand to his ear (he didn't bother to move the arm Arthur was on.)

The sound caused Arthur to wake up, cupping his ears with his hands, "Bloody hell-?

They both jumped when a large spider creature emerged from the trees, knocking over a few small ones in the process.

Running purely on instinct Alfred drew his sword after staggering to his feet.

"You twat! You'll get yourself killed!" Arthur cried, not knowing what to do. If he had his magic this wouldn't have even fazed him. God how he hated feeling helpless!

"Just run out into the water! The spiders won't do out there, they'll drown!" Alfred told him, running at one of the spiders and swinging his sword, chopping one of it's legs off, causing it to shriek and try to attack him, only for Alfred to jump over to the side out of the way of it's hit.

Arthur bit his lip but did as he was told. He ran over to the river, walking out into it, fighting hard against the current and making his way over to a large rock which he threw himself onto. Kneeling on it he twisted around to look back to see Alfred chop a spider in half before turning and sticking his sword into another.

Relief filled Arthur before he reminded himself that the other was mercenary, there was never any need to doubt that he could take care of these monstrous spiders.

Alfred was covered in their blue blood by the time they were all dead. He sheathed his sword before walking over through the water to the rock Arthur was kneeling on, reaching out a hand out to him, "Come on, we've got to get going."

Arthur actually shivered. It was kinda creepy to see Alfred this 'in control'. But at the same time, it was kind of a turn on. Not that he would admit it.

The wizard grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead him back to land where they continued on their way.

"Are you hurt?" Arthur asked him as they followed the river once again.

Alfred grinned, clearly back to his old self, "Nah, I'm fine! By the way..." He stepped in front of the other, stopping, "What are we going to do about your wounds? They aren't looking any better..."

Arthur, whom was forced to stop walking, groaned, "Thanks... and I don't know. I'm just so use to just healing myself..."

"Then let's work on removing that seal on your powers!"

"Have you forgotten you're already on a quest? On you have limited time for?" Arthur reminded him, giving him a questioning look.

"So? I'm a hero, I can't turn down helping you! Plus, I still don't even know where he is. I know where he was taken when the king had him sent away... but I don't even know if he'll be there." Alfred told him.

The wizard shook his head and rubbed his temples, "So.. Why are you going to Italia if you don't know if he's there?"

Alfred just shrugged, "I honestly didn't know where else to start."

Sighing, Arthur crossed his arms, "Well, I guess if you helped me remove the seal... I can perform a ritual to locate him for you. That is, if you don't mind using a little magic."

"Dude! That would be sick! You would actually do that?"

Arthur laughed a little, "I'll take that as we have an agreement?"

"Totally!"

* * *

**Well, it seems the two finally make an agreement XD Seems he finally has a way to find his brother, but how will he break the seal? And will his father go to drastic measures to find his missing son and adviser? and where in the world is Roddy? **

**To find out, you'll just have to read the next chapter XD**

**Oh, and on another note, my fav Hetalia character was supposed to appear in the end of this chapter. However, I added the flashback to Arthur's past, and it got to the point in which this is the longest chapter so far. Honestly, I prefer a lot of short chapters then a short amount of long chapters. Not sure why :P Anyway, as payment for the two slow progress chapters I'll write the first person to guess my favorite character a one shot of their request (unless you can't stand my bad writing, then I guess I'll spare you XD). Just message me or leave it in a review or whatever :)**

**Oh, and cookies again to all those who have writen a review, favorited this story, or even just read it. I love you all ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I've had this done for over a week and was too lazy to upload it. ^^;**

**Anyway, so, my little 'contest' thingy is over. There was a winner, since only two people guessed I guess I think I'll write them both something if they wish ^^ (Yanelle is my first place winner and BlueXBeanie is my second place winner.) So, you guys (if you wish me to write you something) send me a PM or something telling me what you would like me to write you.**

**The answer to who is my favorite character... well, you'll just have to read to find out ^^**

* * *

The last three days had been actually pretty good. They had made good progress and were only about a day or two outside of Italia it a large section of forest owned simply by bandits. Luckily they have yet to run into any.

Alfred groaned, "I'm hungry~"

"Well, we don't have any bloody food, so why are you complaining to me?" Arthur glared at him.

"Because you're the only one here." Alfred said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Arthur simply crossed his arms and shook his head.

Just then three men on horses came out of the forest. The two knew they had to be bandits and kept their distance as they surrounded tried his best to shield Arthur, knowing in the state he was in he couldn't fight back. Arthur would normally object, but bandits were high on his list of things to fear now, considering what they did to him before.

One man spoke up to the others with a thick, "Hey, doesn't that guy look like the one the boss is looking for?"

"Yeah, he does match the description the pretty boy gave." Another answered.

Pretty boy? And which one of us? Alfred thought. If they were looking for him... could it be... "You mean me?"

The first one laughed, "Yes, you. You look like the prince the little pretty boy told the boss he was traveling with."

"Wait, wait... prince?" Arthur all but shouted the last word, then looked at Alfred. "Please tell me they have you mixed up with someone else..." He asked, searching the other's eyes for answers.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "he-he... well... maybe I lied a little..."

"... YOU ASSHAT! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING THAT BLOODY IMPORTANT A SECRET?" Arthur fumed.

"It's not that important..."

Arthur tried to glare into his eyes, but he kept averting them, "OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT YOU WANKER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT IT TO AFFECT THINGS BETWEEN US!" Alfred yelled back this time, a hurt look on his face.

Arthur blinked, "Huh?"

"It's just... everyone treats me differently when they find out... well, not Roddy, but still. I... I just enjoy our arguments and our carrying on... I just figured..." The newly found out prince trailed off, staring down at the ground.

Sighing, Arthur stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be so foolish."

"Foolish?" The taller man asked, staring at him with a stupefied look.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have treated you any differently, and I still won't."

The three men on horses were feeling really awkward right about now. One of them cleared his throat, not looking at the two, to catch their attention again.

"So... does this mean you have Roddy?" Alfred asked.

"Well, you'll just have to come with us and see." One of the men said.

"And what if we don't?" Arthur asked, no longer fearing them. Mostly due to the awkward looks on their faces after being caught in the other two's 'moment'. It was almost as funny as some of the looks Alfred gave him when he was confused, but those still topped on that list.

The one doing the talking shrugged, "I guess then we'll have to force you to come."

Alfred pressed his lips into a fine line. Then he shrugged, quickly loosing the serious look that found its way onto his face, "Well, guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

.

.

.

They lost another day traveling with the bandits through the forest. They no longer had any idea where they were and would get lost immediately if they tried to run, so that was no longer an option. If it ever was one to begin with. Now it was the dead of night and they all stopped to make camp. Strangely, the bandits had given them their space, making another fire a little ways off from theirs. Alfred was happy to finally have stuffed his face. He amazed everyone with just how much he shoveled in. Now, however, the bandits were asleep over at their fire. Alfred was also long asleep.

Arthur, however, couldn't sleep. He was just too uneasy.

Sighing, he poked at the fire. Was it really wise to continue to follow Alfred? He was a prince... of Lunctus Civitas as well. The king there had been the one to suggest the method that was used to band a magic user to show to the world what they were. Thinking about it made Arthur shiver.

A sound from Alfred made Arthur look over at him.

He was almost distracted by the beautiful shadows cast on the other's face. 'Almost' being the key words here. However the twisted look on Alfred's face kept him from doing so. He must be having a night terror again... Arthur told himself. He felt bad as he watched the other toss and turn.

Not knowing what else to do he moved to sit next to him and stroked his hair, trying to calm him. It was softer than he expected, but it could use a combing out. Then again, his was more than likely just as bad, if not worse. The thought made him reach up and try to run his fingers through his hair, only to get them caught in tangles. Groaning in frustration he pulled his hand out and let it fall to his side. He tried to tell himself not to care, but it didn't really work. Unlike Alfred, Arthur had admitted to himself long ago that he preferred the company of other men of the company of woman. And he couldn't deny that he found Alfred attractive. But that would just be a whole new bucket of crazy dumped on him. He had enough to worry about as it was, he didn't need to start feeling for the king of Lunctus Civitas' son. That would just be suicide.

Everyone knew how that man felt about those who possessed magic.

Alfred's whimpering brought him back from his thoughts. Feeling bad, Arthur wished he had his magic back, if only long enough to sooth the other of his night terrors.

What to do now? Arthur asked himself. He couldn't let Alfred suffer like this. Sighing he racked his brain, then just settled for trying to wake the other up.

"Alfred..?" He whispered, leaning in to whisper it into his ear, shaking him lightly by his shoulder. When he didn't wake up he tried harder, "Alfred?"

The other squeezed his eyes closed tighter and rolled over, "Five more minutes..."

Arthur shook his head before lying down next to Alfred. He would move over when he went to sleep, but right now he wanted to get a close look at the other. A _really_ close look at him. As he watched Alfred's now peaceful face he could feel his breath on his face. It was warm and it made him shiver. Being this close to another person giving him so many wonderful tingles all over his body.

Well, at least being this close to Alfred.

He couldn't explain it either. Maybe it was because he treated him differently than everyone else. Most people treated him as if he was a monster or something, but not Alfred. No, Alfred treated him like he would treat anyone else. Some might find him childish and rude. Hell, _he_ found him childish and rude. But he was grateful to him. For treating him so normally.

And for saving his life. He couldn't forget that. Whether he liked it or not, he wouldn't have gotten away from that drake without Alfred. He wouldn't have jumped. He would have been fried.

Looking up at his face again he lifted a hand, brushing the sandy blonde locks out of the other's face. No, he wouldn't hold the whole keeping the fact that he was actually the prince of Lunctus Civitas against him. He owed him that much.

Hell, at this rate, he was going to owe him his live.

Arthur didn't even notice his eyelids growing heavy. Before long, he fell asleep, his arms falling around the other's neck.

To anyone around them they looked kinda cute.

And both of them slept more peacefully then they had in long, long time.

.

.

.

When Alfred woke up feeling warm. Not a bad warm either. A cozy, comfy, first-when-you-wake-up-in-the-morning-in-your-comfy-bed kinda feeling. He never wanted to get up or leave the warmth. Instead he moved closer to it. His nose found its way into something soft and messy. Despite the strong scents from the woods around them it smelled like dried herbs. Mainly one he couldn't quite name.

It was only when he felt movement against him that he opened his eyes and pulled back a bit. He found the warmth belonged to none other than Arthur.

Alfred felt his face become hot. Without having to see it he knew he was blushing. But strangely he didn't move away. He just lay there, the other with his arm around him, and his face very close to his (though he was down farther, so maybe it was closer to his neck). Arthur had fallen asleep on his shoulder before, but that was different.

This was more personal, more intimate.

Shaking his head he decided to move before the wizard woke up. Slowly he maneuvered out of the other's grasp without waking him and sat up. He looked over to see the bandits already awake, but the seemed to be paying no mind to them. Guess they knew they had nowhere to run to.

He heard Arthur sturr next to him and he looked over.

"Hey... since when do you wake up before me..?" the blonde wizard asked, rubbing his eyes.

Alfred shrugged, "I don't know. I did fall asleep before you."

Arthur sat up with a groan, "I guess..."

One of the bandits came over and brought them some food at that moment. He told them they would be leaving before going back over to his friends.

"How nice... god my feet hurt..." Arthur groaned.

"Only your feet?" Alfred laughed, "what about your face? Or your shoulder?"

Arthur shook his head, "I'm starting to think you don't like my face."

"What? No! Y-your face is fine! I-it's..."

Tilting his head, Arthur asked, "It's what?"

Before Alfred answered the bandits come over, "Hurry up boys! It's almost time to head out~!"

The two ate fast so that they wouldn't anger the men. Though that seemed to be a pretty hard thing to do.

.

.

.

"We're here you two. The boss will be out to 'greet' you soon." The man that seemed to be in control told them as they came up to what was basically a little village in the woods. It was composed of cabin like houses, some on the ground, some built up on trees with platforms connecting them and stairs leading to the ground. Most of them were so small they must only have about three or four rooms. If they had that. The wood that constructed them had long turned grey with age and the chimneys were black with soot. A large stable was visible with horses inside, the floor littered with hay (but it looked kinda pitiful compared to the royal stables back at the palace). The horses inside, however, looked very sturdy and reliable.

Alfred felt like he couldn't stand still when he spotting his and Roderich's horses among the bandits' horses.

All he could wonder was where Roderich was. Was he okay? Did these bandits hurt him? All these questions and more were swimming through his head.

The man in control of the scout team, as they had put it, gestured to the village with his head, "You go on. Me and my boys have work to do."

Alfred and Arthur watched them head to the stables before walking farther into the village. A few people here and there stopped to watch them. Alfred noted how most of them, to him, looked like gypsies. So maybe they weren't bandits. Maybe they were gypsies. Great.

When they reached the center of the little 'village' they stopped and looked around. Everyone looking at them went about their business.

"So... where's this 'boss'?" Alfred asked nobody in particular.

"Well, well. Looks like we have more company!" Came a voice overhead.

Both blondes looked up to see a figure standing on the balcony of the largest building, leaning on the railing with both hands. He was a tall man with white hair and red eyes. Despite the fact that he had white hair was quite young. Older than them, but it couldn't be by a lot. Unlike most to the people they had seen he wore chainmail with a white tunic and white pants, black boots, and a long white cape.

He smirked at them and straightened up, one hand still on the railing, "I was told you were alone, who's he?"

"Who told you about me?" Alfred avoided the question by merely asking another.

The albino man laughed, "So defensive. If you must know, your 'adviser' told me." Before Alfred could demanded to know where Roderich was he gestured to a building to their right. "He's over there, and before you blow a gasket the awesome me did nothing to him."

Trying not to raise an eyebrow at the 'awesome me' thing he nodded and started to head over to the building before stopping. He looked up at the man, "Can you help Arthur? He's injured and I'm afraid it might be infected."

"Well, gee, thanks for that..." Arthur shook his head. Honestly, he was grateful that Alfred thought of him at a time like this, but he didn't really want to be separated from Alfred. Not in a place like this.

The man nodded, the cocky grin still plastered on his face. He turned and headed for a set of stairs and walked down, seeming to be in no hurry. Not that he had any reason to be. He walked over to them, then placed an arm on the wizard's back, making him tense (even though nobody noticed), "You go on ahead and talk to Roddy. I'll take this one to our healer."

Alfred wasn't sure he should trust him, but he nodded and headed over to the building/hut the man had gestured to earlier.

Arthur looked up at the man as he started directing him through the village.

"Why are you treating us kindly?" He couldn't hold back the question any longer.

The man laughed, "All in due time, Arthur. All in due time."

* * *

**kk, so, for the dumb people (like me! ^^) my fav character is Prussia/ Gilbert 3**

**Well, with that aside, I would like to once again think everyone for reading/reviewing/ following ma story. I 3 you all. You're all as awesome as Prussia~**

**'Til the next chaper~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Chapter 8 is done! I had such a bad case of writer's block with it...**

**Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it^^**

* * *

Alfred knocked on the door hesitantly. He figured it was somebody's house, meaning barging in without knocking would be rude, even though he was far to fidgety and anxious at the moment to be frustrated about that. But one thing that he had was common decency.

A girl with very long, wavy-ended light brown hair and green eyes answered the door. He noticed how her skin had tanned and her hands were calloused, signaling she was no stranger to outdoor labor. It was different. The girls he seen were mostly pale, with skin smooth as silk. But now wasn't really the time for such thoughts.

"Who may I ask are you?" The surprised woman replied. She wasn't used to strangers coming into their 'village' freely, then again, nobody was.

Alfred found himself thinking the accent she spoke with made her sound a little funny. At least it wasn't as thick as that albino guy's. That guy way like a harder to understand version of Roderich. Not that Roderich was always easy to understand. "Um... Good day Miss. I was told my companion was here..." Alfred struggled to try and sound more polite than usual. He didn't know who these people were, or what they were capable of. The last thing he needed was to get on their bad side.

A warm smile quickly found its way onto her face, quickly washing away his fear, "Oh, you must be the prince Roderich was working for! You had him quite worried."

"I did?" Alfred blinked. He was quite thrown off by her sudden joy to see him.

She nodded, clasping her hands together, "Yes! He almost ran off to get you, but Gilbert convinced him it would be better for him to have some of his own men keep an eye out for you. I guess since you're here they found you. Well, come in! Roderich will what to know you're safe." With that she stepped aside to allow him into her house.

Alfred smiled and thanked her before entering her house. He didn't have to go very far to find the familiar aristocrat sitting on a chair beside a fire place. He no longer wore the fancy clothes he normally wore. Now he wore a dark purple jacket with a tick black belt, simple black trousers, and black leather boots. One of the lenses of his glasses was cracked.

When Alfred entered Roderich looked up. "Alfred..." He got up out of the chair, taking a few steps towards him.

Alfred ran over and gloped him, "Roddy~! You're okay!"

Roderich immediately glared at him and tried to push his off, "I'm not THAT happy to see you!"

"I thought something horrible happened to you!" Alfred said, ignoring him.

"Not really. But I did end all the way over here. Turns out if we went the trail we would have found a bridge and it would have brought us about three days from here. And this is just along the border of Italia and the free man's forest." Roderich told him, finally managing to get Alfred off him.

"Ugh, are you kidding me? Artie and me walked for nearly a week to get here!" The blonde whined. He simply wasn't used to walking on such uneven and rocky surfaces, and now his feet hurt like hell.

His adviser frowned his brow, "Who on earth is 'Artie'?"

Alfred was about to answer when the girl from before entered the room. Her faced looked a little cross, but you could tell it wasn't because of either of them.

"Gilbert would like to meet with you guys in the war room. You know the way, right Mr. Edelstein?" She asked looking at Roderich, her expression changing quickly from her slightly annoyed to look to one Alfred couldn't read.

"Yes, thank you. And I thought I told you to call me Roderich, Elizabeta. We grew up together after all. I do not believe there is need for such formalities at this time. After all, we did grow up together." Roderich said to her before heading out.

"Huh? Grew up together? Wait, Roddy!" Alfred cried and chased after him.

Elizabeta merely shook her head and smiled at the thought of calling her old friend by his name.

.

.

.

Gilbert stood in his 'war room' with his younger brother waiting for Roderich and Alfred to arrive. He was at the end of his rope and this could be just what to doctor ordered.

"Do you really think he can help us?" Ludwig, his slightly taller younger brother asked. Unlike his brother, Ludwig had icy blue eyes and blonde hair, which he kept slicked back. In appearance he looked every bit like a soldier.

"I don't know. " Gilbert replied honestly giving him a shrug.

Ludwig sighed and crossed his arms, about to say something when the door opened. They turned to see Roderich enter, Alfred running in not too far behind him.

"If you wanted to talk to us, Gilbert, you could have come down and seen us. I'm sure Alfred is tired and needs his rest." Roderich said directly to the albino as he stopped in front of him, his arms crossed. He clearly had no fear of him.

"Ja, ja. I have no intention on going anywhere near Elizabeta's. The last time I was around her and you she chased me away with a skillet!" Gilbert actually looked like he wanted to pout, but he kept that cocky expression on his face.

Alfred stepped in-between them, holding his hands up, "Alright, alright, what's going on? It seems like you guys know each other, and have for longer than the week or so ago when Roderich and I were separated and you found him. Or he found you, or whatever happened." Everyone's attention was on Alfred now. If he weren't used to it, it may have made him uneasy. But being a crowned prince meant he usually got the attention of everyone in the room (especially the ass kissing nobles and courtiers).

Gilbert was the first one to break the short silence by laughing. Alfred noticed how his laugh sounded like 'kesesese'. It was a little odd. And almost creepy in a way.

"This place, theses people here, is where Roddy here is from. He's one of us!" Gilbert laughed, walking over to Roderich and patting his back.

Roderich gave him a 'don't touch me' glare.

"Huh? But Roderich said he was from Italia?" Alfred scratched his head in confusion.

"Technically, we all are." Gilbert said as he sat in a chair, leaning it back on two legs with his feet on the dark mahogany table and his arms folded behind his head.

Ludwig spoke up for the first time, walking over to stand behind his brother, "We're all descendants of a tribe of, I guess for lack of a better word, barbarians."

Alfred burst out laughing, "Roddy. A barbarian? That's killer!"

"I know, right?" Gilbert said, earning a glare from Roddy (as soon as he was done glaring at Alfred) and an eye roll from Ludwig.

"Anyway..." Ludwig continued, intending on ignoring both the idiots in the room, "... our tribe, so to speak, was invited to live in the imperial city by the late king. This was because the leader of the tribe had become close friends with the king."

"Well, that's all very lovely, but why are you telling me?" Alfred asked, folding his hands behind his head.

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich all exchanged looks. Alfred could tell they were having a silent conversation that anyone other than the three of them couldn't possibly hope to understand. Unable to understand Alfred crossed his arms a pouted until Gilbert spoke up.

"Well, because we need your help. And in return we'll help you." The albino told him.

"You mean about finding my brother? Arthur said he could do some sort of spell to locate him." Alfred informed him. Though he did feel the need to ask what it was that they needed help with. He was a hero. That often meant helping people without expecting anything in return. But he really was running out of time. If his father died before he found his brother then that would be it. He would just have to give up and go be king. As much as he hated the idea.

Roderich turned to him, "You brought a spell caster with you?"

"Yeah. Why?" The prince asked, clearly not understanding his adviser's distress on the matter.

"Either way... I doubt he's much good to you with that seal on him." Gilbert said.

Alfred turned his head, "How do you know about that?"

Laughing, Gilbert set his chair on all fours and got up, "Because. The seal is a physical mark. You can see it when he takes off his shirt."

"Oh..."

"Plus his mage's brand wasn't lit up. Which means his powers are suppressed and unusable for the most part." Gilbert added.

"Wait, wait... mage's brand? What's that?" the sandy haired man could have sworn he heard that before, but he could remember where.

Roderich swat him in the back of the head, "Don't you pay attention at all?"

"Ow... sometimes..." Alfred muttered, rubbing his head.

Sighing, the brunette man crossed his arms, and replied, "A mage's brand is a design burned into a mage's skin. Well, it's not exactly that simply. But I am unfamiliar with how the exact process works myself. But either way, it doesn't look like a burn as such. Their err... 'magic' or whatever you call it sort of... seeps into it and makes it glow."

For a minute Alfred just stared at him. All he could think of was Arthur. Easily irritated, fun to pick on, and ever so slightly... okay, really cute Arthur. How could someone go up to him and... and... burn something into his skin? It gave him shivers to think about. Even creepier, he had his first ever thoughts that involved _wanting_ to be king. He thought that when he was king, he would make it his personal goal to try and make life easier for all witches, wizards, and the like. And he would keep Arthur around as his royal magician. Though even then he could just imagine the roll of Arthur's eyes at the name. Oh well. He would be king, not Arthur.

"How could someone think of doing that to someone?" Alfred asked.

"Don't ask me. It was _your_ father who came up with the idea." Roderich informed him.

Alfred felt his stomach tighten. His father? He couldn't imagine his father hurting a fly much less come up with the idea to do this to the mages. Arthur was hurt because of his father? He was the son of someone who caused Arthur pain...

"I need to see Arthur." Alfred said, turning to Gilbert. His face was straight and unreadable.

Gilbert raised a brow, noting how just the expression made him look so much older, "Alright. I guess we can continue this after~."

"But bruder-" Ludwig started, but was interrupted when Gilbert held up his hand.

"I know. But we have plenty of time to explain our situation to the young prince here and come up with a deal we can all agree on."

Ludwig didn't look to pleased, but he nodded.

.

.

.

The shack they put him in wasn't actually that bad, considering it was a shack. Just a one room little building filled with very few things, but it felt warm. Inviting almost. But Arthur decided the best thing there was the lumpy straw bed with itchy woolen sheet. They reminded him of his home. Of his brothers. His mother. His father...

Arthur was lost in thought when the door opened and closed. He shrugged it off as the healer again, or one of the village folk, so he merely kept his eyes closed.

However he didn't expect that person to get onto the bed. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up, prepared to tell whoever it was to piss-off, but came face to face with Alfred. In fact, if he didn't notice Alfred was so close and stop their faces would have collided.

"Alfred? Have you ever heard of personal space?" Arthur lay back down. Mostly because the feeling of the other's breath on his face was making his face light up.

"Did you know it was my father who came up with the idea of branding mages like they do?" The younger male asked him. Alfred felt on the verge of tears and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was the thought of Arthur having something branded into his skin like some kind of animal. Maybe it was the thought that it was his own father who caused this to happen to him. Maybe it was the thought of Arthur hating him. He didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure that he cared what is was either.

"What?" Arthur asked back, completely confused.

"Did you know?" Alfred repeated himself.

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine. There he was getting all authorative again. Trying to avoid looking at him by closing his eyes and pretending to be tired he answered, "Yeah. I did. What's it to you?"

Alfred sighed slightly in relief. Arthur knew. He knew and he didn't hate him for it as far as he could tell. At least he didn't have to worry about that.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur asked him, leaning up on his elbows.

Shaking his head Alfred leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, and closing his eyes. Arthur found his eyes sliding closed as well. This was the closest they'd ever been and both of them drank it up.

"I'm sorry..." Alfred spoke in barely a whisper.

Arthur reached a hand up and ran it through the other's hair, "Sshh... it's fine... there's nothing to apologize for..." And with that Arthur actually leaned in with every intent on kissing his loud but equally caring prince.

However Alfred sat back on his knees, not even noticing the other's attempt, "I mean it. It had to have been so painful... I'm so sorry..."

With a sigh Arthur sat up too, "I know it's difficult. Finding out your father did something terrible. But he had to have had his reasons."

Alfred nodded, "Where is it?"

"Where is what? My brand?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah."

The wizard leaned back again, "On my back. But you can't see it. I don't like people looking at me without my shirt on."

"Fine. But when we break the seal on you, could you reconsider?" Alfred asked, not wanting to give up the thought of seeing it. Or seeing Arthur without his shirt on. He couldn't decide which he wanted more.

"Persistent bugger, aren't you?" Arthur laughed, then looked more serious, "I guess... but only after that."

Alfred smiled and lay down beside him, "You mind if I crash here with you? I'm beat."

Arthur turns so his back was to him. His stomach was already feeling weird. "Whatever. Just don't hog all the bloody bed..." the wizard told him, forcing his voice to sound even and uncaring.

A yawn escaped Alfred. He really needed sleep. Even just a couple hours would be fine. He took off his glasses and laid them on a windowsill that was above the bed before closing his eyes. It took barely any time at all to fall asleep.

However Arthur once again found himself unable to sleep.

Sighing, he turned to look at Alfred. Part of him was a little upset about him not even noticing that he was about to kiss him, but the other part was relieved. That other part was also the part that was wondering what the hell he had been thinking pulling a stunt like that.

He knew what he was thinking though. He also knew it was foolish. But, honestly, he couldn't care less.

.

.

.

Francis wondered to himself how he had gotten into the position he was in right now. He had simply walked into the kitchen to talk to the chef about the food to be served at the spring festival. Somehow that turned into him showing the new chef how to actually cook.

She was useless in a kitchen. She was a noblemen's daughter whom had signed up to be an apprentice with the chief chef to learn how to cook so she could take over when he retired. Unfortunately for her, the chief chef died suddenly four days ago, and now she had to fill his shoes without enough knowledge to chop a carrot right.

So, here he was, showing her how to cook and cooking for the castle at the same time. This seriously wasn't in his job description. Just as he was showing her how the arrange the soup in the bowls to make it look fancier then it was Vash entered the kitchen.

Vash may have been a knight, but he didn't usually wear a lot of armor. He wore chainmail under his clothes, but other than that he usually only wore shoulder guards and an incredibly detailed and well crafted silver gauntlet everyone asked about and none received answers about. Francis had asked Heracles about it, thinking that being in charge of records and the library that he must have seen something that resembled it. The librarian had shrugged and leaned back in his chair, saying the only thing he had seen that resembled it was sketch in an old tome of the armor of some kind of old order. He believed it was called the order of the slayers, but the tome was written in a language that was very rare and barely anyone could read. It made him wonder though, where was it Vash had come from?

Upon seeing Francis, Vash walked over to him, holding his sword as he walked so it wouldn't move around and hit against his leg, "I've been looking for you for an hour now."

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just helping here." Francis told him, continuing to show the inexperienced chief chef some tricks of the trade.

Vash sighed and shook his head, "Look, this is important."

Francis looked over at the chef and she nodded, indicating she could at least try to finish up. So he took off the apron he had donned and took the chef hat off his head and plopped it back on her's and gave her a wink. She giggled at that and Vash rolled his eye.

Both men left the kitchen and started walking toward the garden. Once there and out of earshot of everyone Vash turned to him.

"I think someone named Ivan is going to try to take advantage of the fact that our king is dying and our prince is missing." He said bluntly.

"Wait, What?" Francis asked, quite thrown off guard by the random accusation.

"I heard that a... well, for lack of better word, representative of a kingdom to the north came here with a message that their emperor would like to hold a meeting with the king. I also heard the old man mutter something to himself about someone named Ivan, I can only assume he meant the emperor." The shorter man said.

Francis sighed, "Are you sure you're not just jumping to conclusions?"

Vash frowned at him, "You can't tell me this is just a coincidence!"

"It could be." The steward tried to tell him.

The knight shook his head, "No. The timing is too perfect."

Francis felt a little uneasy, "But how would they know about Alfred's disappearance?"

Vash sighed, "I don't know... someone blabbed? Or said something to the wrong person? You know how easily word can travel. And how fast it can get to just the right person. Or wrong person as the case may be."

Shaking his head, Francis dared ask, "What should we do?"

"I don't know..." Vash admitted, looking down at the large fountain next to them.

Francis followed his gaze, "Well, I guess we should try and figure out who this Ivan is and where he's from."

"Sounds about right."

* * *

**Yes. I know. I'm being mean to Arthur again X3 But I can't let then do anything like that just yet.**

**Reviews and favs are loved. And even flames have their uses. How else will Russia keep warm? (points to little chibi Russia out in the cold, snowy world.)**

**'Til the next chapter~**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few days again before Gilbert had time to speak with Alfred again. Being the leader of his 'people' meant he was alway busy. It was so for the next three or four days.

Those days Alfred spent wandering around the bandits' village. He quickly learned most of them weren't even bandits. A lot of them were huntsmen who scowered the woods, trading furs and such with small villages here and there close to the boarders of their forest. Those who weren't either farmed or took on bounties or mercenary work. He also talked to a few people who relied on the money of one or more family members who had gone away to work in far away kingdoms.

When he wasn't talking with the people in the village he was walking with Arthur, who was searching through the woods for herds to replace the ones stolen from him.

On the evening before he met with Gilbert again they were at a stream, collecting a water plant when Arthur finally asked something he was dying to ask.

"Why don't you wish to be king?" The wizard asked, placing the herd he collected into the small pile in Alfred's out stretched hands.

"Huh? Oh. It's kind stupid..." Alfred replied nervously. normally he didn't hesitate to tell people, but for some strange reason he couldn't just bring himself to bluntly tell Arthur anything.

"So? Tell me." Arthur gazed into the other's eyes, staring into them much like he did during their first meeting.

A shiver ran down Alfred's spine. Neither one of them could look away, much like that first time. How long it was before Alfred looked away was anyone's guess, but when he did it was because he felt his heart in his ears.

What the hell was going on? It was just embarrassment. Yeah, just embarrassment from getting lost in those ... those... extravagant emerald orbs.

Arthur, however, felt rejected for the second time. First he tried to kiss him and he doesn't even notice, now he won't talk to him or look him in the eye! Slightly hurt and angry he wiped his wet hands in his trousers, "Whatever. Keep your bloody secrets you wanker."

He tried to get up and hurry off but Alfred gripped his sleeve.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that... it's just... whenever I'm around you I feel as if everything I think, say, or do couldn't be stupider..." Alfred admitted with a sigh, looking down at the other's boots, unable to look at him.

Sighing, Arthur sat down next to him again, "Alfred... I won't leave just because you say something I don't agree with, or think something I don't truly understand. I promised to be here for you, and in return I expect you to be there for me. No matter how stupid either of us are."

Alfred slowly looked up, their eyes meeting again. After a silent moment Alfred spoke, instead of pulling away like Arthur expected him too, "I want to help people, to be a hero to the people. But I can't be a hero as a king. Hero kings are kings who die. I don't really want to die."

Arthur laughed a little, "No, I don't suppose you do."

His laugh caused Alfred to smile, "So, you don't think it's stupid?"

"I don't entirely understand it... but I wouldn't call it stupid." Arthur assured him.

Next thing Arthur knew he was on the ground, Alfred on top of him with his arms tightly around him. "Ugh, get off me you twat!" He demanded, trying to push him off, but failed and soon gave up.

Leaning up on his arms the price looked down at him, his glasses no longer on his face, and stared into his eyes. Once again that serious look on his face, but this time it was accompanied by a small, crooked smile.

Trying not to shiver and let the other know how that serious look in his eyes made him feel, Arthur frowned, "What?"

"I don't think I've told anyone why I don't want to be king other than Roderich. And he just thinks it's one of the stupidest things he's ever heard." Alfred told him, lifting up one and to brush the bangs out of the other's face, which had healed well.

Feeling his face heat up Arthur turn his head away. Why did Alfred have to torment him like this? It felt so so incredibly good to be treated so well, but it also hurt like hell because he was sure he didn't mean it the way he wanted him to. "W-well... I guess I can relate to the know not wanting to go down the path decided for you the moment you were born..."

Alfred nodded, then got up off him, "I guess we should go back now."

Nodding, Arthur got up to his knees, distracting himself by picking up the herbs that had been forgotten. He would not cry. He knew bloody well Alfred wouldn't kiss him, no matter how much he wanted him to. It wasn't going to happen. But try as hard as he might he couldn't stop the warm, fat tears from escaping and falling silently down his cheeks. It wasn't fair, damn it! Why, why couldn't Alfred feel the same?

"Are you okay?" Alfred frown, trying to get a good look at the other's face.

Arthur turned away from him, "Yeah... just, go on back. I'll catch up."

"You sure?" concern laced Alfred's voice, which only made Arthur feel worse.

He simply nodded, not trusting his voice. Alfred nodded on return and headed back, glancing over his shoulder at him once or twice before disappearing into the trees.

When he was gone Arthur let his head fall, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

If this was what love was, he didn't want any part of it.

.

.

.

"I don't know what I did... I think I offended him or something, but I don't even know what I did!" Alfred sat on a staircase a whined to Roddy while waiting for Gilbert the next day.

"Well, knowing you, any number of things." his adviser told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms.

Roderich sighed and face palmed, "And to think you're almost eighteen years old..."

Before the prince could reply Gilbert walked into view. He was his usual smirking self, "So, ready to continue our little conversation?"

"I'll be at Elizibeta's if you need me..." Roderich told them, leaving.

Once he was gone Alfred looked up at Gilbert, "He really doesn't like you, does he?"

Gilbert laughed before sitting down next to him, "He just can't handle how awesome I am~ Anyway, I think it's about time I finish telling you what I was trying to a week or so ago." He leaned back and looked up at the bright sunlight, turned green by the green leaves that had filled out the large trees already.

Alfred followed his lead, looking up, "It's almost summer..."

"Yeah. Hard to believe how fast time passes sometimes..." The albino man replied, then looked over at Alfred, "You know... my father... he was that leader of our people. And he was best friends with the King... or Empirer of Italia. For many, many years he was his personal bodyguard, and his people were allowed to live or work in the kingdom freely. People didn't always except them, but they had a home there."

"So what happened?" Alfred asked him, tilting his head to the side.

"Well... one day their king became extremely ill. He was only young, so nobody really thought it would kill him at first. But then he started coughing up blood... and so many other horrible signs told them that this could be the end for their king. My father went to see him one day, and the king was close to death." Now Gilbert looked down at the grown, digging a little whole with foot, "He ask my father to end his suffering so his sons could gain the throne."

For a moment, Alfred didn't know what to say. Wad he telling him what he thought he was telling him? Even if he was, what did it have to do with anything? Alfred picked at the broken buckle on his boot, "So he killed him? Err... you know what I mean."

Gilbert laughed a little before nodding, "Yes, he did. He couldn't see him suffering like that. Guess they were closer than people thought... anyway, everyone turned on him, saying he poisoned the king so that he could kill him and steal the throne."

Alfred scratched the back of his head in thought, "That's kinda harsh to accuse someone of when it was their close friend who was dead... "

"Yes, but most of the people saying it were those who didn't want the Germanian's in Italia in the first place." Gilbert explained.

"So that's what you're called? Germanian?" The name rang a bell so Alfred guess at some point someone had tried to teach him something about them. Maybe he should have paid more attention to his lessons... nah.

"Yeah, that's what they call us." The albino told him, looking back up at the sky, "You know... my father didn't want to have to do what he did."

"Um... kill the king?" Alfred asked, unsure what exactly he meant.

Gilbert laughed, "No. He didn't want to have to move his people into a kingdom such as that one... he didn't want to have to modernise. Most of us, including him, believe that our way of life as hunters and gatherers was perfectly fine."

"Then why did he change his mind? If he thought everything was fine the way it was..." Alfred trailed off in thought.

"He never told me." Gilbert answered honestly.

Alfred nodded, then asked the only question among the thousand in his mind that seemed to matter, "What does this have to do with me?"

For a few minutes Gilbert said nothing. He simply stared up at the sky, his face unreadable. Then he spoke, "My people lost everything when they banished us out here. Which is what to us. But what I'm trying to say is we don't know how to survive the way my people used to. Most of us were born in Italia, we're used to their way of life, so we can't live the way of our father's. But yet we can't live the lives we had before, and I fear what will happen to my people..."

For the first time the young prince realised just how much the albino cared for his people. He may have been extremely cocky, and kind of a jerk, but deep down he cared for his people. He was a good ruler.

It was something Alfred realized he would never be.

"What do you need me to do?" Alfred asked him, determined to do what he could to help him.

.

.

.

"So he wants you to help him get his people allowed back into Italia?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah. He seems as though he's pretty desperate. I'm not to sure why. I mean don't get me wrong, it makes sense and all, but..."

"But you feel as though there's something not being told to you?" The wizard threw in, sitting down beside Alfred on the fallen down tree he was sitting on.

Alfred nodded, "Do you think so to?"

Arthur shrugged, "It seems like there's something else fueling the fire then they're telling you. It may not be anything, but... I would at least keep it in mind."

After a slight nod from Alfred they both sat in silence. Alfred was still confused about why Arthur was acting weird and Arthur was still hurting so they didn't really talk after they parted ways the night before.

"Arthur, can I ask you something?" Alfred asked, breaking the long and awkward silence.

"Sure." Arthur mumbled, picking at the sleeve of his shit.

"Why are you acting weird lately?"

And there it was. The one question he could answer. Alfred just had to noticed didn't he? Of all the things he chose this to be the thing he noticed? He didn't notice him trying to kiss him, or that he often let his eyes wander him while they walked, or even that if they slept near each other they always ended up with intertwined limbs when they woke up. No, he had to notice that he had been acting differently.

Scoffing, Arthur crossed his arms, "I am not you twat."

"Yes, you are." Alfred insisted.

Arthur shook his head, "No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes you are! You won't even look at me!" Alfred all but shouted. Arthur winced and he suddenly felt horrible. "I'm, I shouldn't of.."

"No, it's okay." Arthur told him, looking down at the ground.

Alfred frowned and placed a hand on the other's arm, "Will you at least look at me? If you do I promise I won't pry anymore."

Sighing, Arthur slowly looked up to meet his gaze, "Alfred I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Alfred asked, at a complete lose.

"It's just... I'm not sure I can stay with you anymore... I think I want you to be more than my friend, I want you to be my... um... my lover..." Arthur admitted sheepishly, his face red as a beet.

Alfred just stared at him and blinked for a few seconds, his face slowly growing red. But then he rubbed the back of his head, looking away, "I, uh... I guess we could give it a shot."

"Wait, you ... you like me back?" Arthur asked staring at him in confusion.

"Well, yeah. You're not only fun to be around but you're quite cute~" Alfred smirked.

Arthur blushed again, but just smiled and hit the other's arm, "Well, smarten up! You had me thinking you didn't like me that way! And you didn't even notice when I tried to kiss you!"

Alfred gave him a confused look, "You tried to kiss me at some point?"

"Uh-huh. Back when you came to me and kept apologising about the fact that your father was the one who came up with the whole 'mage brand' thing." Arthur informed him before standing up and turning to face him.

A slight frown worked its way onto the prince's face as he tried to think about when exactly the other had tried to that. Arthur just rolled his eyes and moved in front of him, taking his face gently into his soft hands, "Don't think about it. You'll hurt youself~"

"Hey... that's not nice~"

"I never at any point claimed to be nice~" Arthur smirked, leaning their foreheads together. The smell of expensive fragrance that Arthur had first smelled on Alfred had finally worn away, leaving a scent that was truly and purely Alfred's.

It was easily the most intoxicating thing he'd ever smelled.

And in return Alfred welcomed the smell of dried herbs that always seemed to linger in Arthur's hair. He wrapped his arms and pulled the other down onto his lap, "I have a question."

After failing to keep himself from getting any redder Arthur hid his face in the other's neck so he wouldn't see it, "What is it?"

Laughing a little, Alfred buried his face in the other's hair, "Why does your hair smell like rosemary?"

"Well, Rosemary is a demon repellant. I had a very nasty encounter with one, and I don't plan on repeating that bloody experience thank-you-very-much." Arthur replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Demons?" Alfred asked, a bit sceptical.

"Yeah, but mostly I just like the way it smells." Arthur laugh, pulling back to look at him.

Alfred laughed in return, "You're just full of surprises."

"Oh, like you're one to talk 'your royal highness' ~" Arthur teased.

"Don't call me that, makes me sound like a girl~" Alfred teased back, pulling Arthur a little closer without even realizing it.

His face turning red yet again, Arthur looked down at the ground, "Let's go back... It's getting cold."

Alfred agreed and they started to head back. After a few minutes of walking Alfred reached over and brushed their hands gently together. Looking away, Arthur eventually held out his hand for him to hold, "Bloody wanker..."

"I love you too, Artie~" Alfred laughed, earning him a punch in the arm before Arthur stormed on ahead. He laughed and rubbed his arm, following behind him.

"Don't call me Artie!" Arthur grumbled, even though he didn't really mind it when Alfred called him that.

"Don't be so hateful~"

.

.

.

"See, I told you we were going the wrong bloody way!" Arthur grumbled, looking around at the small clearing they ended up in.

"How was I supposed to know? All these trees look exactly the same!"

With a sigh, Arthur looked away, "Whatever. It could have been worse I guess... "

They both paced around for a while, then decided they should wait until they could see better to try in find their way back. In other words, they had to yet again sleep on the cold hard ground. At it wasn't damp.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred asked as he sat down on the blue-tinted grass. Well, everything was blue-tinted in the light of the moon.

Arthur, trying not to get distracted by the moons blue light, looked down at him, "What?"

Before answering Alfred pulled the other down so he was sitting in his lap with his back to his chest, "Why are those flowers in bloom? I thought flowers closed up at night."

With a small sigh, Arthur leaned back against him and looked over at the flowers he was talking about. They were small, indigo blooms growing on vines that covered large rocks that come up from the ground. He had to admit, they were kinda pretty. "They're nocturnal flowers. They only bloom at night." He finally told him.

"Huh... interesting..." Alfred rested his chin on the other's shoulder, "I never knew such flowers existed. Though they are quite lovely."

Arthur snicker a little, "Seems like you don't know a lot of things."

Alfred pouted, "That's mean~"

"I am mean~" Arthur teased before leaning his head against Alfred's and reaching a hand up to thread through the other's hair. After a minute or two he spoke again, "Hey, Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"Let's say you do find your brother... and he does take the throne... what happens then?" He asked looking back at the other as best he could.

With a sigh, Alfred leaned his head back and looked up. For a moment he said nothing, and when he did speak again, it was little more than a whisper, "I don't know. I really don't know..."

.

.

.

When Alfred woke up yet again due to a nightmare, he felt that the whole thing was getting ridiculous. Groaning, he placed a hand on his head, trying to think about what it was he had dreamed about. Unlike all the other times something lingered there in his memory, fading rapidly into oblivion. Quickly he tried to pull it back, but all he got was an image of snow falling.

Tired of thinking about it he looked around for Arthur, whom he found lying down, asleep. Carefully and as quietly as he could he moved to lay down next to him on his side so that they were facing each other.

Peacefully, Arthur slept on, his breathing even and his body relaxed. Smiling a little to himself Alfred reached a hand over and gently let his fingers brush across the soft skin of the other's cheek, then trailed to just barely brush his middle finger against his soft lips. He almost wished Arthur would wake up so he could fulfill the desire to kiss him. He had only ever kissed a couple of girls and he hadn't really found that spectacular. Maybe kissing another guy would be better? Maybe kissing Arthur would be even better still?

"Did you have another nightmare?" Arthur asked, scaring the crap out of Alfred, who didn't even notice he had woken up.

"Crap, give me a little warning!" Alfred said, holding a hand over his racing heart.

"Sorry, didn't realize you didn't see me wake up." Arthur laughed, reaching a hand over and placing it on top of Alfred's, still feeling the rapid thumping in the other's chest through his hand. It strangely made his own heart beat faster. But maybe it was the way Alfred looked at him now that didn't that to him.

Arthur let his eyes droop shut and slowly leaned forward.

Alfred swallowed thickly, then leaned forward a little himself, "A-Arthur? What are you..?"

Without answering Arthur closed the space between them, their lips pressing together gently. Alfred's lips were so much softer then they looked.

It took Alfred a few seconds to register what to do. All the girls he had kisses had always tried to kiss him so passionately, so hungrily, but this was different. This was sweet, like sweets traveling merchants often brought to the castle.

Eventually Arthur pulled back far enough to look Alfred in the eye, "Does that answer your question?"

Alfred grinned and lifted a hand to thread through Arthur's hair, "Yeah. " With that he leaned in and kissed him again.

If this was love, maybe it wasn't so bad.


End file.
